


These Sheets aren’t Stoppin’ Me

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Top Harry, really really horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been kept separate from each other all day, Harry wasn’t even granted a small bum grab in between interviews. Louis has no Idea what’s coming for him when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Sheets aren’t Stoppin’ Me

The boys finally return from a long day of interviews, which means Harry has gone 8 hours without laying a finger on (or in) Louis and he can hardly take it anymore. Louis is far too tired to be thinking coherently right now and doesn’t even notice his super horny boyfriend shedding his clothes as they walk in the door.

 “I’m making a cup of tea and off to bed you want one babe?” Says Louis

“Oh no you’re not” Harry protests

Before Louis can even register what’s happening Harry has him scooped up, fumbling to their room down the hall.

Harry throws their bodies (his already half naked) onto the bed and smashes their lips together, climbing on top of the older boy, pinning his shoulders down.

“You’re not going to bed until I’m done with you” Harry whines in between kisses.

Louis smirks into the kiss licking Harry’s bottom lip for entry.  Once granted access Harry sucks on Louis’ tongue hard enough to bruise it.  Louis moans as he digs his nails into Harry’s back leaving crescent shaped marks.

“Someone’s a little horny eh babe?” Louis says sucking on Harry’s bottom lip

“I couldn’t touch you all day what do you expect, maybe if you’d let me kiss you in between interviews it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“You know we couldn’t, besides with the way you’re acting I’m not going let you touch me more often.” Louis jokes back and plants a sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips.

And with that Harry grinds himself into the older boy begging for friction and bites down on the other’s collarbone, hard enough to produce a purple mark.

Both boys are hard now. Harry, unsatisfied with the amount of clothing they still have on breaks his mouth away from Louis’s chest to take Louis’s shirt off and fumble with the zipper on his chinos. In one swipe taking them and Louis’s underwear off and move to his own jeans.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to just drop to my knees and suck you off in that last interview Lou, I couldn’t take it,” Harry says as he sheds his jeans and underwear.

Louis pulls Harry by the hips back on the bed and lies them side by side with one leg in between Harry’s, their bodies pressed together tightly.

“We’ll make up for it now baby don’t worry,” as he grabs the lube from the side of the bed, handing it to Harry.

“Fuck, I can’t go that long ever again without touching you.”  Harry pours a liberal amount on his fingers.

“I know shh come here”

Harry though, feverously pulls Louis into his chest and Harry wraps his long arms around the smaller boy engulfing him, so much that there was not an inch of room between them. This wasn’t going to be a pity party; Harry wanted to feel every bit of Louis, so much it hurt.

He reaches behind to Louis’s bum, spreading him and begins to tease his hole with his fingers, Louis moans into Harry’s mouth at the feeling of the coldness against him. Harry wastes no time putting his first digit in, groaning at Louis’s warmth, something he’s been craving all day. Without compliance he shoves his second finger in curling it as he does. Louis didn’t think he needed it as badly as Harry had that night, but once Harry started scissoring his fingers and fucking him with them, he absolutely lost it.

“Harryharry-uh” Louis moans pushing his hips down into Harry’s fingers, Harry starts moving his fingers faster, sinking in one more digit, getting off by just having them in Louis.

“So tight baby, love it, missed being in you, feels so good”

“yes rightthere yes” Louis moans as Harry’s long fingers are able to hit the smaller boy’s prostate. Harry could have very easily came from only having his fingers in Louis if it wasn’t for his neglected cock that ached for release, he wanted more, he needed more.

 “Need to be in you, need to feel me in you Lou.”

“Please Harry more” Louis now grinding his hips on Harry’s fingers.

Despite Louis’s wishes, Harry pulls his fingers out, Louis grumbling at the loss.

“Need to fuck you Lou, please want to come in you” Harry says planting kisses up Louis’s neck.

Louis prepares himself to lie down on his back but Harry has another idea and sits up against the headboard grabbing the smaller boy’s wrists.

“I want you to ride me babe and hard.”

Louis smirks and crawls up to Harry straddling the boy.

“No, turn around” Harry commands as he quickly whips Louis around so his back is against Harry’s chest, knees on either side of the younger boy.

Getting the idea, Louis grabs Harry’s cock in his hands and lubes it up, Harry moaning at the long awaited contact, and slowly slides himself all the way down Harry’s cock, withering at the fullness, his bum greeting Harry’s hips.

Harry pulls Louis into his chest their bodies sticking together from sweat, his mouth against Louis’s ear.

“You’re so fucking tight babe, you feel so good, I need you to pound down on me, please, need you.” Harry purrs into Louis’s ear as he grabs ahold of Louis’s neglected cock, the older boy whimpering at the touch, his other hand intertwined with Louis’s around the older boy’s chest.

Harry starts rubbing up and down Louis’s cock as Louis starts to grind into the younger boy, not lifting up.

“Love the way that feels babe, so fucking good, need you to go faster.”

“mmmmyeaah wanna make you feel good” is all Louis could mutter, this new position left him weak.

Louis knows it’s killing Harry at how slow he is going, but if he can wait 8 hours he can wait a few more minutes. Harry may want to be in control but Louis wanted this to last, wanted to enjoy the new position and how connected they were, not an inch of space was wasted between the two boys.

Moaning, Louis throws his head back into Harry’s neck (a move that absolutely kills Harry) and continues to grind back and forth in circles letting Harry’s cock touch every inch of his insides, Harry on the other hand is resisting from taking his boyfriends hips and slamming him down. So he just keeps his hand firmly wrapped around Louis’s cock, pumping the boy, his thumb rubbing over the slit, spreading the precum and his lips pressed against Louis’s ear.

“Fuck babe, need all of you, you’re so fucking gorgeous, love when you ride me hard Lou pleasenow come on.” He tugs at the older boy’s ear with his teeth.

Louis just moans at the words being hissed in his ear. He has always been a sucker for the way Harry talks to him during sex.

“Ya you want it Haz”

Finally before Harry doesn’t think Louis is ever going to speed up, the older boy lifts off Harry’s cock to where just the tip is in him and slams down, both boys erupting with pleasure.

“That’s it babe, godyesfinally,” Harry moans, pumping the older boy harder with each thrust.

Louis is moving so hard now the smack of his bum against Harry’s hips is louder than their moans; Harry’s head is bouncing off the headboard, his damp curls flying in his eyes. But Harry is too blissed out to notice or care.

“Yeah Lou just like that, good boy, harder now.” Harry hisses in Louis’s ear as he thrusts his own hips up, earning a scream from Louis.

“Oh Harryyess, god yes right there, again”

Harry thrusts his hips up as far as he can; a challenge since he has no control but seems to hit Louis in the spot that makes Louis come undone.

“Fuck Harryyes love you inme”

Louis releases his hand from Harry’s and holds onto Harry’s legs for leverage and bounces back down on Harry, moaning with pleasure.

“God harry so big, yesohmygodyes, harryharry.”

“So good Lou, need to make you feel it”

Harry still wants more so he finally grabs Louis’s hips and thrusts his boyfriend up and down. He’s holding onto Louis so hard that he’s bruising the younger boy’s side.

“fuuucklou” Harry bellows as he slams Louis down again on his cock.

“Harryyeah again, please again” Louis begs

Harry lifts his boyfriend up and with all the strength he can muster slams him back down on his cock, thrusting up into Louis. Both boys scream with pleasure.

Both are so close to climax. Louis lets Harry take control and puts a hand over his neglected cock stroking it messily with each thrust. He can’t help love the feeling of being lobbed up and down like a rag doll.

“So close Lou, feels so good waited all day for this”

“come Harry please baby”

With one final slam and a wriggle of Louis’s hips Harry is coming inside Louis.

“fuckklou”

 Seconds later Louis feels the heat in the pit of his stomach, Harry filling him, his eyes go hazy and he comes all over his hand with a moan.

Defeated Louis falls back with a sigh against Harry’s chest, and Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boy handing him some tissues; both boys breathing so heavily and bodies so sweaty, Harry’s heart beating so hard into Louis’s back he thinks it’s his own.

“Thank you Lou, that was mind-blowing needed that”

“You’re welcome babe, I won’t be able to walk or sit properly for a week” Louis giggles as he pulls himself off Harry, faces him and straddles the younger boy’s hips.

Harry presses light kisses along Louis’s sweaty forehead.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous after sex, may be my new favorite position”

“mmm you too, gotta keep your hands off me more often if that’s how you’re gonna do it each time.”

Harry smiles and kisses the older boy one more time biting his lower lips as he releases.

“Come on lets go shower and get that cup of tea you wanted”

“Finally!”


End file.
